shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Roranoa zoro
vickyWelcome Hi, welcome to One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the One Piece: Ship of fools Wiki page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) are you having problems with the "T" page, because you keep editing it and now it looks like it's going to be deletedChopperFan 02:31, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Well, when you have time, please make your character a page to expand the wikia :D ChopperFan 02:37, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I was gonna ask that but yeah can you post it in Pirates then?? Firefist553 10:05, February 20, 2011 (UTC) YeahMJDS 12:31, February 21, 2011 (UTC) this may sound stupid but ho do i do that XD MJDS 12:37, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Have you noted the new skin i did but it seems it dosent load on the first page ill se what i can do about it MJDS 12:53, February 21, 2011 (UTC) When i look at recent blog posts, theres nothing there. what happend? is it my computer or a site problem? ChopperFan 03:12, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Delete templates Yo. I tried to make a template for the monetary symbol for Beli/ Berry in One Piece for this but I added in some templates and failed. Can you delete the templates: B, Nowrap, Useful templates, and Episode Guide Templates? WE need help! actually,we the zoro fans are building up zoro wiki and I need you to help us little,so we complete our site project fast so plzzz.... help zoro wiki in edits: visit us here it is: http://onepiecezoro.wikia.com Roronoa wiki I belive you will help us and here is what is wikia about: *about zoro completely *and you can edit about zoro related topics like swordsman.etc *you can help us to edit following pages *rayleigh *zoro *shanks *and other swords man I hope u vill help us thank you----Luffy dream 13:01, March 8, 2011 (UTC)luffy dream Posting pics on this wiki Just wondering but can i post pictures from deviantART? AznNgo16 20:27, March 18, 2011 (UTC) i think we should go ahead and decide the marines I feel we have to decide the marines on this site. they are just the people in charge of the wiki itself and are the users on this site that do the most stuff for it. they are just the people that do the most good on the site and keep it orderly and vandilism free. you, being the admin, will be the fleet admin, and all we need to do is hold a vote on the three admirals and 12 or so vice admirals. fleet admirals is just the admin admirals are the people that help inforce the laws and chief editors fleet admirals (not exactly needed until we get 50 odd people parcipitating) are people who help with edits alot and report alot of rule breaking. sound good? From 1NF3RNO My apologies dude im new here i just thought it was a discussion foreveryone, please forgive me dude or dudette. pluuuss can you at least read what it said because im serious about it dude so far ive almost convinced 4 other people to join this site. i know it doesnt matter but in my opinion the fleet admiral has more power than the four emperors (yonkou) once again sorry dude (or dudette) xD Well I don't really want anything it sounds too demanding :S but it would be much wiser and would make much more sense if the site admin was the fleet admiral because if you do (well obv you must) watch one piece there is only one fleet admiral who looks over all marines objectives and has the main control of the fighting forces. Also that the yonkou would be decided by you and the other administrators (if there are others), and that the yonkou would be the four strongest characters or crews on this site but that you would ask their creator first if that they would like their character to be a yonkou because they might be diving into a whole other plot for their character. but yeah if that makes sence thats what i'd like personally :) 1NF3RNO 18:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) My pirate crew page thanks man, I do feel welcome, and actually I am having problem with my crew page I can't add a pirate flag image to it, I think I built it wrong so its missing the add image space.If you could check it out for me here is it Ameba pirates How about rebuilding the page ? 00:20, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! The main page looks AWESOME!! And the pages looks look easier to read than the previous format of white text and black background. How about we make a logo for this wiki? I can help with my photoshop skills! I think there was a blog about this before and maybe start it up again.FoolishMortalFOOL 02:11, April 29, 2011 (UTC) Ask the staff and I'll make the logo, how's that? Marshal Newgate Hey, I know you made him but do you mind if I develop the page for you? I'm intertested into making him the most EVIL & WORST (terms of being so evil) villain ever ever EVER seen in this wiki.User:FoolishMortalFOOLI want to develop his devil fruit powers! FoolishMortalFOOL 00:53, May 1, 2011 (UTC) chapters. alirhgt i would do it .and it would be great if u readd and comment.btw watsupp with the prediction being here? Main Page: add links Hey! I like what youd did with the main page but you deleted the part where the link to the characters layout is. Also, you could add the link to the devil fruit layout as well? Thanks!!!FoolishMortalFOOL 05:29, May 1, 2011 (UTC) New look I love the new look. Suggestions, not really. I just want to easily access the layouts. BTW, where are you going to put the logo after I make it?FoolishMortalFOOL 06:49, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Also, I took care most of the uncatergorized pages. it's no big deal.FoolishMortalFOOL 06:50, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Category task Hey, I added catagories to what you asked. I made the home page and bounties page go to the category Ship of Fools Fanon, based on the home wiki, but I'm thinking of making it Ship of Fools Administration Pages. What do you think? Also the Pirates page has become irrelivant, since we now have the pirate category page, and Shikuro and Vegapunk Hanran are blank and have not been used for about a month. I suggest those three be deleted, or have people rename and use them when they make a new page. Galcion 21:45, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Sure thing! Glad to help! Galcion 23:16, May 2, 2011 (UTC) yup i did.but wassup for it being here?Awesome! 02:12, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Request Hi. Ship of Fools Wiki looks great and I have added it to the approved spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 17:45, May 3, 2011 (UTC) : Great ! thanks a lot :) Subarashii story chapter 23 is outAwesome! 06:24, May 5, 2011 (UTC)